kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Retaking Sangheilios (Level)
Description *Objective: **Retake Sangheilos *Characters: Field Master Lex Norsan, Sangheili Marines, and Ultranationalists *Weather: Night *Vehicles Used: M2900 Abrams, Sea Knight Helicopters, Military Humvee's, T-90 Tanks, BTR-80's, and Russian Attack Helicopters, *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Retaking Sangheilios *Date/Time: January 15, 2948 2:09:15 am and counting *Place: Sangheilios, Iruiru (One of Sangheilios' Capitals) *Character: Pvt. West (Sangheili who shot the Javilin in Baghdad) *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene A TV screen displays an Emergency Broadcast System announcement. Emergency Broadcast System: ATTENTION! /// EMERGENCY EVACUATION IN PROGRESS. /// HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO YOUR NEAREST SERVICE SHELTER. TROOPS WILL BE THERE TO MEET YOU. BRING A PHOTO ID AND NO MORE THAN ONE BAGGAGE ITEM PER SANGHEILI. /// BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. REMAIN ALERT. A Sangheili Marine is seen in a bunker. As he moves around explosions shake the room and Sangheili Marines are seen overlooking electronics and wounded Sangheili Elites. A medic is carrying a wounded Elite on his back, there is a conversation between two Elites. Sangheili Marine 1: We've got wounded! Sangheili Marine 2: Wounded Elite coming through! Elite 2 (Minor): Is he alright? Sangheili Marine 1: Yeah, he got hit by a mortar and shot in the leg, but its not too bad. Sangheili Marine 2: He'll be alright, but he needs treatment now. Elite (Major): I need to rest, It's too much up there. Sangheili Marine 2: [sighs'] We all feel the same way brother. Its not just Sangheili Marines up there. The Satellite then tracks Pvt. West. Gameplay Sangheili Marine 3: What do we do now?! Russians got us outnumbered, shit's fallin' from the sky. We're screwed, we are totally-- Field Master Lex Norsan: Shut up! Get a grip Major. It is just the Russian F-35's. Two Ultranationalist F-35's come in and bomb the site, Pvt. West gets knocked down and suffers from shell shock. Field Master Lex Norsan: Pvt. West! Get up! Were moving out! Squad push them back! Sangheili Marine 3: Roger that! Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): [Yelling] All units this is Phantom-Alpha. The LZ is too hot, we need you to clear out a route and hook up with secondary extraction. Out. Field Master Lex Norsan: Roger that. Marines clear a route and hook up with secondary extraction. Push them back dammit! As they begin to charge and fire at the same time. Military humvee's are seen passing by. If you dont get out of the way you will get hit. Field Master Lex Norsan: Abrams-Alpha! The Russians are burning through out defenses and our intel. Can't let them take this corner! Abrams-Alpha: Roger that, we need your troops to get off the streets to make clear of the Humvee's and the Tanks. Over. We'll take care of this mess. Over. Field Master Lex Norsan: [Yelling] Get off the streets! Squad! Protect the Abrams! Watch for foot-mobiles with RPGs! We got hostiles in the house! Squad, put suppressing fire on that house! Get off the streets, use the houses for cover! Squad! They're targeting the Abrams! Watch for RPGs! Get outta the street! The team fights the Russians taking cover in civilian houses. Field Master Lex Norsan: [Yelling] Abrams-Alpha! Hold your fire! Team rescue the hostages in the houses. Move! The team moves into seperate houses and begin to rescue the hostages, taking down more Ultranationalists in the building. Pvt. West: Enemies in the apartment! Field Master Lex Norsan: Squad, we got hostiles in that apartment! Take them out! Squad, move up through these houses, let's go, let's go! They move into the apartment, but it starts to collapse. Pvt. West: Get out of the apartment! It's collapsing! Some manage to get out but the apartment collapses, leaving Pvt. West trapped with some tunnles to get through. Field Master Lex Norsan (COM): [Yelling] Pvt West. Where are you. We are pinned down. Pvt. West: Im in the apartments, I can manage to escape through some rubble. It wont be hard. Field Master Lex Norsan (COM): [Yelling] Get over here ASAP! We need you! Pvt. West digs through the rubble and ends up on the other side. When he gets out two Ultranationalist Soldiers grab him. Pvt. West: Fuck! Get off me! He manages to push them off and then runs into an allyway and meets up with the team. Field Master Lex Norsan: Good Job West! Ending Scene No ending scene continues into the next levels plot/transcript. Category:Levels